Come Back
by The Night Life 13
Summary: Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida create a band called 'Accepting the Consequences'. Orihime brings back a 'special someone' for their first gig. To Ichigo's surprise, it's the one person who made him make the band in the first place. IchiRuki


**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine… but im just seriously obsessed with it as of right now…**

**Ok so 1st fanfic (suppose to be 2nd… but I kept on writing this one) on Rukia and Ichigo… I like them together! ahhaha Rukia is my favorite…. she is the FREAKING best! Haha Ok well this came up when I was listening to my itunes and this came out of it…. ok currently on episode 115! ****… yeah well hope you like it… I sure did... haha took me longer than expected but I like it :) **

**this takes place after Ichigo saves Rukia in Soul Society and i made it my own after that!**

**Come Back**

****

It's been almost 2 years since Ichigo saved Rukia in Soul Society. To his dismay, she decided to stay behind; however, he didn't show any disappointment in her choice. It seemed to make her happy. And that's all he ever wanted for her. To be… _happy_, even if that meant that he wasn't with her. So they said their goodbyes, not knowing whether or not they would ever meet again. 2 years. 2 very long years for Ichigo to try and forget all about Rukia, how he somehow fell in love with her in a small time of 3 months. He had no idea that she had the same feelings for him, until that night.

Ichigo is now 18, a senior in high school; he still has the same attitude as always. He had a lot of free time since the amount of hollows went down and school was almost over. Surprisingly, he, Ishida and Chad made a band. They were called **_Accepting the Consequences_**. But not many people knew about them, only Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro. They only told Keigo because they needed someone to advertise them when they got a break, and to be their manager, and of course he was the best choice. Chad was on the Bass, Ishida on the Drums and back up vocals, and Ichigo on the acoustic guitar/ guitar, and vocals. No one really knew that Ichigo sang or, rather play the guitar, but he had taught himself for sometime now. Perhaps because he wanted to do it for Rukia, to tell her what he had kept in for so long. Anyway, the band was going to have their first gig at the local coffee shop. They had 3 songs that they were going to perform, **_Leaving_**, **_Gone So Young_**, and **_Come Back. _**All which were written by Ichigo himself. They practiced after school at an old factory and occasionally Orihime and Tatsuki would tag along with them to listen. They sounded incredible. In a few hours their first show would begin. It would start at around 9 o'clock and end about 9:30-ish. It was only 5:45 when they finished practicing and the band decided to meet at the coffee shop around 8:30. Then they all went their separate ways. Ichigo carried his guitar case and walked home. He was looking at the sky, knowing that it had been 2 years since he had seen Rukia.

"I wonder if she'll come…" he thought out loud. Then he shook his head. "No what the hell am I thinking? Rukia's not gonna come. Why would she have a reason to?" Ichigo sighed and kept on walking. He didn't have any idea on what Orihime had in store for

him that night.

After the band left, Orihime and Tatsuki left also. They walked the same way Ichigo had, and Orihime had overheard him talking to himself. The two girls stopped and looked at each other.

"Orihime, who's this Rukia that Ichigo was talking about?" Tatsuki asked her. Orihime smiled and said,

"Oh just a friend that we met over the summer 2 years ago," she had almost forgot that Tatsuki had her memory erased so she didn't remember who Rukia was. Orihime had wondered who Ichigo wrote the songs for, since it all seemed to be about a certain girl. But now it all came together for her. Orihime's mind was set. She would bring Rukia back to the real world. Tonight.

Ichigo was lying down on his bed. He was waiting for it to be 8:20 so he could walk to the coffee shop already. He had passed about 20 flyers about the band playing there tonight. Keigo had really advertised it. During school, Keigo practically yelled out about their performance, and almost half the school would probably go. He closed his eyes and put one hand behind his head. His mind wandered on to distant memories, of before he met Rukia, when he was normal… but he was glad that he had Rukia change his life. It was pretty boring until she came, he wouldn't be able to help lost souls if he could only see them.

"Damn it Rukia…" he said to no one. Her face clearly appeared in his mind.

"Onii-Chan! You're gonna be late!" Yuzu called out through the door.

"Yeah, thanks Yuzu, I'll be out soon" Ichigo replied. He sat up, picked up his guitar and headed out. He passed by his sisters and dad.

"I'll be back home later," he told them.

"Bye Onii-chan, have fun!" Yuzu said. Karin waved to him, and Isshin jumped out infront of him.

"Don't be shy to bring home a girl now!" he said to his son with a smirk on his face.

WHACK! Isshin was lying down on the floor with a bruised right cheek.

"Shut up dad, I'm just gonna do a show! Don't be a perv and try to make me bring home someone!" Ichigo shouted out. "BYE!" with that he stomped out and headed towards the coffee shop. It was dark and the streets were lighted by the lampposts. Ichigo walked alone on the sidewalk, it wasn't far to the shop. A few minutes passed, the store became visible, it was medium sized and had a couches and tables and a small stage inside. He walked in, Ishida and Chad were already there, sitting at a table and had drinks. They nodded at Ichigo when he came in. Some people from school were there already, and acknowledged them.

"So you guys ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Chad said.

"I guess it will be a full house," Ishida replied pushing up his glasses. Just then Keigo ran though the door.

"You guys!" he yelled out, "Accepting the Consequences is going to be a huge hit! I told so many people to come, oh imagine all the hot girls and money I'll- I mean we'll get!" Keigo's eyes lit up. Ichigo smacked Keigo's head in.

"Stupid, stop thinking about girls for one second Keigo," Ichigo rubbed his knuckles.

"Ichigo! Don't tell me that you made this band up for nothing! You did it for the chick's right?!" Keigo pleaded to him.

"Keh… shut up…"

Keigo stomped off and went to flirt with some unlucky girls who were at a nearby table. The manager of the shop came up to them and said that they would have to start setting up and tuning in five minutes. So the group stood up and headed for the stage. Ichigo took out his guitar and strum some chords to see if the strings were in tune. Ishida set up his drum set and Chad did the same as Ichigo. Within 10 minutes all the preparations were done. Accepting the Consequences was ready to play. All the people in the small shop took up the tables near the stage. A mike was nearby Ichigo and he tested it.

"One…two… test… Alright, I think we're ready to go." Ichigo told everyone. The lights dimmed and it started. Ichigo turned to give a nod to Ichida and Chad, telling them that it was time. The crowd started cheering and some people even had signs like "I Love Accepting the Consequences" and "Ishida is one hot drummer" and "Chad Rules!" and "Ichigo is the Best!!" Upon other lame signs. Ichigo thought that Keigo probably paid those people to hold up those retarded posters. But no matter, Orihime and another person along with her just entered in the door; however no one seemed to notice.

"Thank you everybody for coming here and supporting Accepting the Consequences' first show, we will be playing for you 3 songs, and this first one is called **_Leaving_**," Ichigo announced to everyone. He nodded again to his group and began to sing.

_**Please don't leave me without saying goodbye,  
without saying goodbye. **_

You and I, cold February night  
It's been a half an hour  
Taking sweet time saying our goodbyes  
One minute more, GO!!!

The best day of my life is all thanks to you  
Precious remembrance saved for rainy days or February  
Few scenes from my life or moments mean more to me than our fine nights,  
I remember like yesterday, the time of my life.

Please don't leave me without saying goodbye.  
without saying goodbye  
Please don't leave me without saying goodbye  
without saying goodbye  
Let's travel back in time.

2-12-99 at the stroke of midnight  
Holding you tight, your body and mine, in February

Few scenes from my life or moments mean more to me than our fine nights,  
I remember like yesterday, the time of my life

Please don't leave me without saying goodbye.  
without saying goodbye  
Please don't leave me without saying goodbye  
without saying goodbye  
Please don't leave me without saying goodbye.  
without saying goodbye  
Please don't leave me without saying goodbye  
without saying goodbye  
Let's travel back in time.

The first song of the night ended and the crowd roared with approval. Ichigo smiled and went on to introduce the next song.

"O.k. this next song is called **_Gone So Young_**, we hope you like it,"

Ishida shouted out,

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

**_I never dreamt it'd be this way  
I've lost any chance for me to say  
To say that I miss you, say that I love you  
Will someone please tell me I'm okay _**

I wasn't prepared for what's to come  
A life made of memories gone so young  
And now I'm regretting all I've done  
But in your heart know that I'm with you all along

Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight

I never thought that this could go  
And take me away from all I know  
And leave me to think I'm on my own  
But your love will take me, you were the one...

...Who sat through nights  
You held me tight  
And made sure I'm okay  
And I thank you for the love you gave to me

Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight...

Tonight...

Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
And if I should fall, I know you're waiting  
And if I should call, I know you're there  
If ever you cry just know  
I'm in your heart tonight...  
I'm in your heart tonight…

Again the crowd of people loved the second song. The band had quick break for water and then came back for their last number. Ichigo again spoke into the mike.

"This last song is dedicated… to a certain someone who was not able to make it here tonight… I haven't seen her in almost 2 years but still this is for you……. Rukia" This received some "awwws" but Ichigo didn't pay attention to that he just wanted to get this song off his mind already. And so Ichigo began to play his acoustic guitar and it started…

_**Looking in your eyes  
Praising every moment because you're my only light  
Reading the stares at your passion that bears me now  
Shedding no little tears  
The silence scares us more than leaving could **_

Come back  
Please don't leave me now  
I'll be all that you need in life  
Because I can't live without you and  
I know all that you need  
I can give you everything  
When you're so far you'll forget about me

Waiting by your side  
Knowing every moment is closer to your flight  
Upset with the past, but it's all that holds us now  
Believing no lies, telling each other we'll be fine forever

Come back  
Please don't leave me now  
I'll be all that you need in life  
Because I can't live without you and  
I know all that you need  
I can give you everything  
When you're so far you'll forget about me

But I'll wait  
I could never leave those beautiful eyes  
I know you're sorry  
I know what you must be going through  
And I feel sorry for you

But please don't leave me now

_**But please don't leave me now**_

_**But please don't leave me now…**_

Ichigo looked up and out into the crowd of people before him. All he could hear was screaming and clapping…. Until he saw her. On the very far left, near the door was Rukia. Everything became silenced and time stopped. Ichigo stared with shock at the love of his life before him. Nothing had changed in her, everything was the same. Her slender body was covered with a simple light blue dress and a jacket hung around her shoulders. A small smile was on her face she was still as beautiful as before to him. Then after a moment Ichigo returned the smile and then the crowd came up through the stage. Ishida and Chad got stuck in it, but Ichigo somehow got through it. A few people here and there congratulated him with his talents. He just said a quick thank you to all of them and tried to get to Rukia as soon as he could. A million questions ran though his mind. "Why was she here?" "Did she come for me?" "How did she know about this?" "How did she get here?"

He finally got to her and was at a loss for words.

"Hey…"

"Hi Ichigo, long time no see," Rukia said coolly.

"Well, yeah, 2 years IS a pretty long time if you ask me, so, when did you get here and did you like the show?"

"I was here since the beginning and yes… I especially liked the last one… since of course it was dedicated to me after all," Ichigo became flustered at this… he had almost forgotten about that…

"Umm… well… yeah… err...uhhh…" he was at a loss for words yet again.

"Now Ichigo don't be embarrassed, I was actually very flattered that a song was dedicated after me," Rukia seemed to like torturing Ichigo like this, she now had a huge smile on her face because Ichigo was so tense and couldn't say anything. He actually looked kind of cute in some sort of way to her. Ichigo got over this and put on a usual scowl on his face to try and cover up. Rukia just laughed a little and he still frowned at her.

"Why don't we talk some more outside?" Rukia suggested.

"Why it's freaking cold!"

"But it's pretty outside! Look you can see all the stars and the moon!"

"Hell no,"

"yes"

"no

"I SAID YES!"

"AND I SAID HELL NO!"

SMACK!

Rukia punched Ichigo in the face and dragged him outside. It brought back fond memories from before.

They both sat down on the sidewalk and Ichigo rubbed his sore face.

"What the hell Rukia?!" he yelled at her.

"What Ichigo?" Rukia said innocently.

"Don't give me that shit! You just smacked me in the face!"

"So, you deserved it! You didn't wanna come out with me!"

"Well… your hits are as bad as your drawings…"

"What was that?!?!"

"Nothing…"

"Right… anyway…" Rukia brought her knees up to her chest and gazed up. Ichigo caught himself staring at her. For some apparent reason he couldn't turn away. Right when Rukia turned her face to look at him, he snapped his head away. A smile crept up her face. She knew that he was looking at her, she saw him from the corner of her eye.

"Uhh… so how long are you here for?" Ichigo finally asked.

"Actually, I don't know, I came on really short notice…"

"Really? Uh how did you find me here then?"

"Orihime,"

"Oh… wait… how?"

"She went to the Urahara Store, and somehow contacted me, and made me come with her… I had no idea what it was for,"

"Ahh…" An awkward silence fell between them. It was weird, they both had so many questions buzzing in their heads, but they were too afraid to ask. Ichigo was about to leave but he felt a small hand grasp his arm. He looked down and Rukia was staring at him.

"Don't go yet, stay with me for a little longer," Ichigo immediately sat back down and still said nothing but only nodded. Even though Rukia had a jacket… the cold still got to her, and she slightly shivered, she hoped Ichigo didn't see this. Unfortunately for her, he did. Ichigo wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. Rukia's breathing got shallow and she could feel her cheeks heat up. She looked up at him.

"So that you're not as cold…" Ichigo explained, looking deep into her violet eyes. She could feel his body pressed over hers, it was calming for her… feeling… protected.

"I- Rukia… ummm…" Ichigo had something on his mind… but couldn't find the words to put into a sentence. They were both looking at each other.

"Ichigo… will you just…shut up…" Rukia said and brought her lips to his. Ichigo got a jolt of shock but eased into it. Rukia… was kissing _him_. Isn't the guy supposed to do that? But either way, he was fine with it. It wasn't a real kiss… but a light kiss on the lips. Rukia's lips were so soft to his. She slowly pulled away and didn't make any eye contact; her eyes were on the floor.

"I- I'm sorry Ichigo, I shouldn't have done that… I-" Rukia was cut off by Ichigo, this time it was his turn. He silenced her with his lips clasped on hers. This time it was deepened. Rukia slid her arms around Ichigo's shoulders and brought them even closer together. It seemed like heaven to both of them. Nothing else in the world mattered to them…. Only this feeling that they were sharing… LOVE. It must have been at least 5 minutes until they stopped. They broke away and looked at one another. Neither believing of what just happened.

"Rukia… I think I'm in love with you…. I always have been," Ichigo confessed. There it was out…. It wouldn't haunt him anymore; he wouldn't have to pretend anymore.

"Really now Ichigo… because I feel the same way…" The two grinned at one another, knowing their true feelings. Ichigo held Rukia in her arms and was the happiest that he had ever been. Rukia was the same. They sat there together on the sidewalk that night… looking at the stars and being with each other.

It had been almost 30 minutes since Ichigo and Rukia went outside, Orihime was worried. So she went outside to see if she could spot them. Luckily for her they were just sitting on the sidewalk together, but she could just barely see the silhouette of Ichigo holding Rukia in his arms. Orihime smiled to herself…

"So I believe my job here is done…" she whispered quietly to no one and went back into the coffee shop. She was happy for them.

Ichigo and Rukia could spend the rest of the night with each other, but they figured that people would be looking for them. So Ichigo stood up and wiped the dirt off his clothes. Then he held out his hand to Rukia and helped her get up. She smiled warmly at him and the two headed into the shop hand in hand. Right before they went in, Ichigo stopped and turned to Rukia.

"I love you Rukia," he said softly.

"I love you too Ichigo," she replied looking up at him, her eyes showing the truth that her words held. Ichigo gave a small smile back. Both of them walked in and were greeted with the sounds of people talking, drinking coffee, and relaxing music in the background. This was the start of Ichigo and Rukia's relationship together. Nothing can break apart the bonds of true love.

**Oh man… I'm finally done! Haha took me like a month cause I kept changing the plot… but yeah… hope you guys liked it! Go on and review and tell me what you thought.**

**THE SONGS THAT I USED IN THIS FANFICTION ARE**

**1) LEAVING by: THE STARTING LINE**

**2) GONE SO YOUNG by: AMBER PACIFIC**

**and 3) COME BACK by: THE EARLY NOVEMBER**

**I DON'T OWN THEM… I just really like them hah if you liked ths songs so look on the internet for them.. they really are good songs!__**

**Yeah… soo that's all from me… might think up of more oneshots for this couple... but we'll see! Umm yeah… ok so im done! LATER!**

**-Sango-Miroku-4ever**


End file.
